


什？我们才不是内定冠军！

by Gabyying



Category: DCeased (DC Comics), Doctor Who (2005), Green Lantern (Comics)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabyying/pseuds/Gabyying
Summary: 原来在老福特发的，现在搬过来ID影儿死在DC坑里大概内容就是如果白灯凯尔和第十三任博士强行联动会发生什么
Kudos: 1





	什？我们才不是内定冠军！

初灯的事情已经解决，宇宙的危机告一段落，凯尔决定回到地球他位于纽约的那个小公寓里好好休息一阵，然后再继续他新的任务，这样想着他像往常一样脱光了全身衣物，躺在床上进入了梦乡。  
当凯尔第二天早上醒来时，习惯性的想要伸个懒腰，伸到一半就僵住了，他发现有什么地方不对劲。首先，这里不是他的床上也不在他的公寓里，其次，这里有一位穿着奇怪风衣和背带裤的金发女士盯着他身体某个器官在看。凯尔顺着她的眼神看过去，突然一下子反应了过来，脸刷一下红到耳根，跳起来双手捂住裆部，让白光构建的制服覆盖全身，这才松了一口气。

他似乎还听到了那位女士的自言自语说什么“这个器官我以前也有！头一次重生成女性真是个新奇的体验！”

陌生的环境让他瞬间清醒过来，开始打量周围的一切。这里看起来像一个大厅，已经有十多人在这里或站或坐，还有人被源源不断的传送过来，大部分人的表情都非常迷茫，看起来他们也不知道为什么会被传送到这里。

凯尔转头又看到了刚才那位奇怪的女士，刚准备要说些什么，就听到大厅中传来一个恶意满满的声音。  
“大家好！欢迎来到M-s9257号星球，参加全宇宙最刺激的游戏！游戏规则非常简单：自由组队，七天还活着没有被淘汰的那一小组就是真正的赢家！好了，现在游戏开始！”

话音刚落凯尔便发现四周景色变了，变成了一个风沙肆虐的星球表面，天色昏暗，勉强能看到天空中红色的太阳。自然而然，凯尔和那位神秘的女士组成了一队。那位女士非常自来熟的伸手向他做了自我介绍。  
“Hello, I'm the Doctor! ”  
“Doctor? Doctor Who? ”  
“Just The Doctor! ”  
折腾了半天凯尔终于顺利的和那位女士交换了姓名，也终于知道她就叫博士。他注意到自己和博士的手腕上都多了一个一模一样的手环，估计是用来区分队友的，随后二人便顶着漫天风沙开始了他们的旅途。

凯尔看着走在自己身边的博士，偷偷用灯戒扫描了她的生命体征，虽然不知道她是来自哪个星球的平民，但是两个心脏，两套呼吸系统，明显不是人类，也没有什么战斗力，在这个一切都是未知的星球上说不定什么时候就会被淘汰了，幸好他是个灯侠，他不能让平民受到伤害。  
有趣的是，凯尔不知道博士和他的想法完全相同，已经拿着起子扫描过了他全身，得出结论：纯正的人类，不好判断哪个时期，虽然衣服和手上戒指明显不是地球产物，就初次见面他的反应来说还是很有意思的，但是人类都非常脆弱，我是博士，我一定要保护好他。

2.  
凯尔四处张望，但是他并没有看到刚才那个房间中其他任何一个人，也许是被随机传送到了这个星球的其他地方。他这样想着，却发现白灯灯戒的扫描能力大打折扣，他现在无法得到这个星球完整的地图，像是被什么东西限制了一样，只能扫描出他周围1000英尺左右的地方。

所以带着一个平民这七天究竟要怎样生存下来确实是个问题，他敏锐的感觉到这个一切一定有什么人在幕后捣鬼，只是这个星球的资料连Oa的资料库里都少得可怜，只有暂无智慧生命这一条，他现在甚至连这个星球有多大都不知道！就在凯尔陷入沉思的时候，突然听到耳边传来了一阵奇怪的嗡嗡声，转头一看，是博士，她的手里拿着一个奇怪的东西正在四处乱扫，见凯尔看过来仰起头给了他一个大大的笑容。

“嘿，你看，我正在搜集数据，一会搜集完我就可以分析出哪些对我们有用了！”博士有些兴奋的挥舞着起子，随后低头读取起子上的数据。凯尔的好奇心被她的动作和言语勾了起来，挑起一边的眉毛看着博士等待她的下文。“噢！好吧，我忘了说了，这是音速起子，我自己做的，它的功能比普通螺丝起子多多了，以后你就知道它具体怎么用了！”博士猛的拍了一下自己的脑袋，对凯尔进行补充说明。

随后博士把起子塞回口袋，又从口袋里掏出一些奇奇怪怪的仪器进行观察，凯尔甚至都不知道那些仪器有什么用途，也不知道博士的口袋是怎么装下这么多东西的。

“走吧凯尔，至少目前这里还是安全的，你们人类真的很脆弱，不过不用担心，我是博士，我保护人们。”博士收好东西便招呼站在一旁的凯尔赶紧向前。凯尔听到博士的话愣了一下，然后忍不住笑出来：“难道不应该是我保护你吗博士？我是个绿灯侠，这是我的职责。”在收到博士疑惑的目光时低头看到自己胸前的白灯标志时向她补充，“曾经是，现在我是个白灯，总之这个说来话长。不过你的口袋是怎么回事，怎么能装的下那么多东西，而且外面还看不出来？”  
博士听到凯尔的疑问挺了挺胸，用一种无比自豪的语气说：“噢，这是时间领主的技术，里面比外面大！”

“等等你说什么？！”两个人对视一眼异口同声，都能看到对方眼里的惊讶，“时间领主？你们这个种族不是早就灭绝了吗？”“绿灯侠？我居然见到了一个绿灯侠！”  
“不！我们才没有灭绝，咖喱弗雷只是被藏起来了而已！”  
“不会吧！绿灯侠在宇宙里不是很常见吗？难道你们所在的那个扇区没有吗？”

经历了最初的兵荒马乱之后，两个人达成了共识，在这七天里相互帮助，撑到这个“游戏”结束，找到幕后黑手，让他再也无法用这种残忍的“游戏”玩弄宇宙里其他人的生命。

“凯尔，准备一下，也许十分钟后会有沙尘暴！”博士和凯尔一起坐在他具象化出来的飞毯上，突然直起身子左右看，用力嗅着周围的空气。“我闻出来了，快降落！我们最好找个地方躲一躲——”  
凯尔用灯戒扫描出周围的地形图，看了一眼后眉头皱了起来，对着博士摇摇头。“不行，附近都是沙漠，你看，特别平坦，根本找不到躲避的地方，我们可以用灯戒支起一个护盾，等它停下来再继续前进。”

凯尔操纵者飞毯降落下来，没一会便看到了天空黑了下来，沙尘暴来了。

他急忙撑起护盾罩住他和博士，沙尘暴的迅猛让他吃惊，就像千万个人同时拿着电钻钻墙一样，试图突破他的防线，他用全部的意志力支才能撑住护盾的稳定。

不知道过去多久，沙尘暴终于慢慢小了下来，直至消失不见，凯尔终于松了一口气，也不知道他们现在被沙暴埋了有多深。  
“戒指，我们现在在离地面还有多远？”  
“这里距离地面还有六英尺。”  
“六尺而已，不算很厚，看起来这是把我们当死人埋了？博士，坐好了，我们钻出去！”  
话音落下护盾就变成了一个巨大的钻头，嗡嗡响着钻出了地面。

出来后他们惊讶的发现原本应该是沙漠的地方居然有了植物生长，红色的太阳也不像刚才那样挂在天空中间，看起来过不了几个小时天就要黑了，在天黑下去之前他们必须要找到一个地方过夜。因为他俩谁也不知道到了晚上又会发生什么。

3.  
两个小时过去了，天已经完全黑了下来，值得庆幸的是，他们在天完全黑下来之前找到了一个类似山洞的地方，更好的是这个山洞还背风。因为外面的气温在天黑以后迅速下降，周围的岩石上都结了一层冰。

两人举着火把走进山洞，里面干燥温暖，他们脚下是一堆一堆的白骨，也不知道它们曾经是哪个星球的居民，仔细看还能看出来骨头上被野兽啃咬过的痕迹，奇怪的是，这个山洞里干干净净，根本就不像野兽的巢穴。

找到休息的地方已经很不容易了，现在他们也顾不上那么多，把一些树枝枯草堆在洞口点燃，希望可以试图靠近的野兽一些警示。

“凯尔？吃点东西？”博士选择和凯尔一起坐在篝火旁边，虽然她的时间领主体质并感觉不到到底有多冷，但是凯尔是个人类，人类都是非常脆弱的。她边说边从口袋里掏出一堆水和食物。  
凯尔有些疑惑的看过去，一天下来他还是会对博士那个里面比外面大的口袋感到惊讶，就像一个无底洞一下，什么都能掏的出来。在他随意吃了一些东西后，用灯戒具象化出来一根竹签，串了一串棉花糖放在火上烤，一边对着博士感叹：“博士，你的口袋里怎么会有这么多东西？是你早就做了准备吗来这里吗？”他只是随口一问，让他没想到的是博士居然点点头承认了下来。  
“当然，我这段时间注意到有些星球开始了随机的人口失踪，完全没有规律，然后我调查了一下，发现所有的信息都指向这里。后来我去拜访了一些幸存者，知道了这里这些事，当时我就猜到这里一定有人在捣鬼，所以我让TARDIS黑进了这个系统提前做了一些准备，保证下次一定可以选到我参加，让我可以把幕后黑手揪出来——只是我没想到会遇到你，这样一来我们成功的几率更大了一些！”

凯尔听完博士的回答沉默了一会，眼睛看向燃烧的篝火，轻声问出了他下一个问题：“ 博士，你说我们这次还能救下其他人吗？”  
这次沉默的人变成了博士。  
过了一会博士才慢慢开口：“不，凯尔，我们无法救下所有人，我们能做的只有坚持到最后，找到那个幕后黑手，永远关停这个地方。”

凯尔听后缓缓点头，也没有再说什么，气氛一时有些尴尬。过了一会凯尔忍不住打了一个哈欠，准备去休息，毕竟还有六天的时间，他还要继续战斗。  
按照计划博士来守夜，因为她时间领主的体质每天只要短暂休息就足够，对此凯尔表示非常羡慕。

不知道睡了多久，凯尔突然被博士摇醒：“醒醒，凯尔醒醒，有什么东西过来了。”听到这句话他一下子就清醒了过来，抹了把脸开始为即将到来的战斗做准备，此刻天刚蒙蒙亮，看起来睡了一夜。  
他们心里都知道，战斗是无可避免的，如果不进行战斗，那么他们的下场会和山洞中那堆白骨一样。

来了！凯尔握紧拳头，盯着奔来的怪兽。一只，两只，三只……它们足足有上百只！它们体型庞大笨拙，但是前进速度非常快，有着尖利的爪子和牙齿，甚至还能闻到空气中隐隐约约的酸味，看起来山洞中的那些白骨就是它们的杰作。

来吧！凯尔心想。

他给自己具象化出来一副机甲，朝着怪物密集的地方不断发射炸弹，让它们的脚步成功慢了下来，还炸伤了几只怪物，一时间只能听到怪物愤怒的吼声。他原本打算轰飞领头的怪物，然而这些怪物的承受能力比他预估的还要高，他只能把怪物轰到后退几步，甚至差点被它们抓住，也许被抓住后飞出去的就是他了，凯尔在心中苦笑。  
另一边博士已经抓住了一只落单的怪兽，骑在它的头上，用起子扫描它的身体数据，试图对它进行心灵融合。可惜它的大脑空空如也，心灵融合并没有找到什么有用的东西，反而是起子收集到的数据显示这些怪物的视觉退化，倒是听觉和嗅觉非常灵敏。她第一时间把这些搜集到的数据传输给了凯尔。

凯尔接到博士传来的数据后改变了自己的策略，把身上意志力构造出的机甲变成了恐惧的构造，闪烁着黄光的炸弹落在怪物中间，威力大大增加，同时黄色构造的战斗机也飞到了怪物上方对着它们轰炸。

“好啊，你们不是嗅觉灵敏吗？那恐惧的滋味怎么样？我猜你们会喜欢！”凯尔边说边退，退到山脚下和博士对视一眼就往山上爬，这些怪物虽然跑的快但是攀爬能力可不怎么样，同时他还不忘用黄色的造物阻挡怪物们前进的脚步。放他们成功摆脱这些怪物爬到山顶时，红色的太阳已经高高挂在天空，诡异的红光笼罩着大地。

4.  
这片山脉比他们预估的还要大很多，博士和凯尔已经在这片山脉里飞了整整一上午了，按照他们的飞行速度依旧看不到出口在什么地方。这样下去也不是办法，整个星球都存在干扰，让凯尔的灯戒无法得到星球的地图。根据他们手里现有的数据也判断不出来什么，于是他们觉得先找个山谷降落下来，看看能不能找到什么线索帮助他们走出这里。

最后他们降落的地方在半山腰上，这里所有的一切都充满着古怪。山里有植物，有溪流，就是没有动物，而且他们走了这么久一路上也没见到有任何动物，对于凯尔和博士来说，他们遇到的那些怪兽可算不上什么动物。

要是让凯尔来说，这个星球可以排在他“十大去了就想接着走”星球的榜首，他还没见过这么诡异的地方，阴森无比，只能听到他自己的脚步声。

当他们转过一个弯之后被一条突然出现的河挡住了去路，河看起来并不是很宽，但是水面上翻滚着看起来就非常可疑的泡泡，河的对岸朦朦胧胧看不清究竟有什么东西。博士蹲在河岸让用起子扫描了周围环境，收起来起子后她的脸色看起来不太好。  
“怎么了博士？这条河有什么问题？”  
“没什么，只是它的水剧毒而且具有腐蚀性，尤其是对于人类来说，除此之外我还觉得这里并不是表面我们看到的这么简单，我一定忽略了什么。”  
凯尔点点头对于她的话表示赞同：“博士你说的不错，因为我也有这种感受，你看这是我的灯戒扫描出附近的地形图，我们所在的地方根本没有这条河！而且我不知道这里是怎么回事，总之我飞不起来了，也许是禁飞力场之类的？这些我通通都没感觉到。”  
博士听完后她的脸色变得更加凝重，沿着河岸走来走去，突然眼睛一亮，转头对着凯尔说：“凯尔，我有办法了！很紧我！”

凯尔听了一头雾水，她明白了什么，又有什么办法？虽然心里还有些疑惑，但是他知道博士绝不可能坑害他，于是他决定按照博士说的去做。然后他就看到了博士走向河里，奇怪的是她依旧稳稳站在河面上，还对着他招手示意，凯尔赶紧跟了上去，踩在河面上感觉就像踩在平地上一样，实在是太奇怪了。

没过一会他们便穿过了那条“河”来到了对岸，回头看过去哪里还有什么河，他们刚才过来的地方根本就是一个一望无际的草原。凯尔试探着飞起来，发现针对飞行和禁制已经解除了，按照记忆里刚才过来的地方飞一圈，却发现无论如何也找不到刚才那条奇怪的河，只好落回原地等待博士解释。

“是感知过滤器。”博士解释道。凯尔显然没有跟上她的思路，问了一句：“什么？”“它可以让你忽略一些就在你眼皮底下，非常显而易见的东西，刚才那个地方安装了一个巨大的感知过滤器，它在掩饰着什么东西。那条河就是一个传送装置，它把我们传送到了这里，不知道这里有什么等着我们。”  
“也许这是一个陷阱，这个星球就是一个巨大的陷阱，不断引诱我们跳进去，现在看来它成功了。博士，我想不出有谁能做出来这一切。”

就在他们谈话期间突然一道激光擦着博士衣角射了出去，射到了他们旁边的地上！“博士小心！”凯尔最先反应过来，猛的一下扑倒了博士，用自己的身体为她挡下攻击，接着具象出护盾罩住二人，把后面的激光原路弹了回去，随后有几架冒着烟的无人机从天上掉了下来。

凯尔抬头一看，天空中不知道什么时候布满了无人机，而这会它们正在对着他和博士二人狂轰滥炸！天空中无人机的轰炸暂停了一会，它们正在变换队形，围城一个圈，把他们二人包在里面，试图把他们消灭。

凯尔借此机会跳到空中，具象化出来一群持枪的士兵对着那些无人机火力全开，周围的无人机被他清空了一片。  
而地面上博士也没有闲着，她飞速拆开了被打落下来的无人机进行研究，用起子搜集它们的数据，随后发出了恍然大悟的声音：“哦！我可以用起子改写它们的数据，让它们混乱分不清敌友，然后我们就可以顺利脱身了！”她有些兴奋的朝着空中挥舞手臂，朝着凯尔大喊：“凯尔！快！快拉我上去！我有办法更快的对付它们——”博士话音刚落就被一个绿色的泡泡拉了上去。她坐在泡泡用起子混乱了周围的一些无人机，果然它们开始了敌我不分，射出来的激光也失去了准头！随后泡泡变成了一架轰炸机，由凯尔具象化出来的美女驾驶员载着他俩继续向无人机开炮，在混乱的激光中硬闯出来一条路冲了出去。

天黑了下来，摆脱了那些无人机，他们暂时安全了。

5.  
天亮的特别突然，就像天黑的突然一样，这几天下来他们都没有完全摸清这个星球的运行规律，确定下来的只有一件事：就是这里完全不会按照自然规律运行，所有的一切都有着人工操纵的痕迹，至今为止他们依旧没有找到幕后操纵者。还有时间，他们是不会输的。

此刻他们正处于一个森林的上方，二人骑在飞马上向下望去，黑压压的一片，从上向下看根本看不到什么有用的东西，只能闻到令人作呕的腐臭。  
凯尔看着下面黑压压的一片，不禁皱起眉头，不论从哪个方面来说这些植物都太诡异了一点，不论它们的颜色还是气味都和正常的植物相去甚远，甚至还在有规律的缓缓蠕动，向上生长，让他情不自禁想到上次去亚特兰蒂斯在海底看到的一些东西，那可不是什么好的回忆。

等等？他刚才在想什么，向上生长？他是看错了吗？他转头看向博士，发现博士在一旁脸色看起来也不是特别好。“博士，是我看错了还是它们真的在向上长？”博士却摇了摇头表示自己也不知道。  
为了验证他的猜想，凯尔控制着天马向上飞去，让他没想到的是，那些原本看起来还在缓缓蠕动的藤蔓一下子就窜上了天空，缠住他们的手和腿把二人拉了下去！

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”回荡在森林上空的只有凯尔的惊叫，他讨厌这个，非常讨厌。博士注意到那些植物居然还有着锋利的牙齿和血盆大口！如果它们还算是“植物”话，但是它们确实是扎根地下不能动的。

糟糕！博士心想。他们遇到的这些东西也许是食人植物！

她使劲挣扎，试图挣脱这些藤蔓的束缚，没想到它们居然越缠越紧，这下不只是四肢了，连她的身上都被这些藤蔓紧紧缠住。起子！她的起子呢？博士突然灵光一闪，既然这些东西不是木头，也许起子会对它们有用呢？但是她的起子在口袋里，现在她四肢都被缠住，起子又不可能自己跳进她的手里，怎么办怎么办？她不禁有些着急，看另一边凯尔也还在那里苦苦挣扎，还能怎么办？当然是努力把手伸进口袋把起子掏出来了！当她废了九牛二虎之力，总之起子终于到了她的手里，对于这些藤蔓果然有用！她把起子对准身上的藤蔓，它们就像是怕了一样纷纷缩了回去，终于所有的藤蔓都松开了她。博士“啪”的一下落在了地上，摔的有些疼，她挣扎了一会才爬起来。  
再看凯尔那边，似乎也解决了那些缠上来的藤蔓，具象化出来的巨大电锯握在手里对准了它们，随时提防着它们重新缠上来。

二人背对背站着，眼睛盯着这些藤蔓一刻也不敢放松，这些东西邪门的很，生怕一个走神他们又重新被拉上去。但是，很不幸，他们忘记了提防脚下，又被突如其来的藤蔓重新拉了回去！

这次藤蔓的速度太快，把他们倒吊起来全身都紧紧缠住，动弹不得。博士手里的起子没握紧，一下子掉了出去！她连忙伸手去抓，可惜伸手的速度赶不上起子掉落的速度，只能眼睁睁的看着起子掉在地上。  
她的举动似乎激怒了那些植物，那种藤蔓一下子把她拉了上去，想把她送进血盆大口中！就在此刻，一把嗡嗡作响的红色电锯飞过来，把她身上缠绕着的藤蔓割断，她知道那是凯尔愤怒的具象。博士轻巧落在地上捡起了她的起子，抬头对着天上挥挥手大喊：“谢了凯尔——”

“不客气博士！”凯尔的声音远远传来，听起来有些模糊不清。也许凯尔已经找到了对付这些食人植物的方法？这个想法一闪而过，促使她抬头向上面望去。

博士猜测的没错，凯尔确实发现了如何来对付这些食人植物。他注意到刚才那个藤蔓被红色电锯割开的地方迅速枯萎，就像是被烧焦了一样，切开那些植物的利齿和血盆大口也是同样的效果，迅速枯萎，换成其他颜色的具象就失去了这种效果。这一发现实在是令人振奋！  
就是电锯的速度实在是有些太慢了，面对这些来势汹汹试图把他重新缠绕起来的植物，他改变了具象出来的构造，架起了火焰喷枪点燃那些植物，又借着具象出鼓风机的风力把火焰吹向更远的地方，吹向森林深处！

火势越来越凶猛，火光冲天而起！凯尔和博士边烧边退，为了防止吸入燃烧后产生的有毒气体，他们还戴上了防毒面具。一直退到森林边缘，退到看不见冲天的火光为止，这个时候他们才能确定：这些食人植物无法再对他们造成威胁了。

6.  
不知不觉中时间已经到了第七天的早上，关键的，一决胜负的时刻来临了。

七天的时间，以他们的速度足够把整个星球翻个底朝天。遗憾的是，这些天摸索下来他们依旧没有找到关于这个幕后黑手的任何信息，它们至今都不知道那个幕后黑手是何方神圣，可以做出来如此残忍的一个“游戏”供他取乐。

不过他们也不是一点收获也没有，至少他们掌握了整个星球的表面地图和基本情况，当然，这对于他们把幕后黑手揪出来的计划几乎帮不上什么忙。

他们现在又回到了原点，在刚开始的那片沙漠里转圈。“游戏”在今晚就要结束了，他们成为获胜者已经是板上钉钉的事情了，然而这对于他们来说并没有什么用处。一个时间领主和一个灯侠，这简直就是注定的冠军组合！  
向上看去，红色的太阳不知道什么时候被乌云盖住了，看起来很快就要有一场大雨。就在这时，凯尔的灯戒接收到了一个信号，它断断续续，而且非常微弱，不过持续了几秒钟，消失速度快的就像幻觉一样！在凯尔看来这简直就是一份从天而降的惊喜，多年的绿灯侠生涯积攒下来的经验告诉他，这可不是什么幻觉！

“博士，我们有发现了！我的灯戒定位到了幕后黑手的位置，虽然出现时间特别短，但我还是找到了。”凯尔说话的声音有些干涩，这七天下来他也耗费了不少精力。他用灯戒投出了整个星球的地图，用手指着天空某个地方对着博士继续说下去：“这里看起来是这个星球的卫星，我猜幕后黑手就是躲在这里观察来我们的。”  
“哇！要我说这可真是个用来观察的绝佳视角！从那里看到每个人做了什么简直再清晰不过了！噢！我真想知道究竟是谁搞出了这一切！”博士拍拍手在原地转了一圈，因为即将到来的真相表情有些兴奋。

“我们马上就知道究竟是谁搞出了这一切。”凯尔在博士说话的期间就锁定了坐标，利用青灯能量传送了过去。

他们来到了一个四处都是金属的巨大房间，出乎意料的是，房间里并没有人，在房间的尽头放着一台机器。随着他们的到来，房间里亮起了红灯，随后警铃大作。和警报声同时响起的还有一个冷冰冰的机械音，声音听不出情感起伏，这个声音和他们第一天听到那个宣布“游戏开始”的声音一模一样！

“没想到两个有机生命就这么大摇大摆的闯进来了，没关系，反正你们是劣等生物，注定会被我消灭！”博士和凯尔对视一眼，都看到了对方眼里的警惕。

随着警铃的声音，这里的墙壁屋顶像是活了过来一样，大小零件纷纷掉落在地上，组成了一个高大的机器人挡在房间中央。它几乎和达克赛德一样高！凯尔拉住了想要上前的博士，对着她摇了摇头，示意她听自己讲下去。  
“不，博士，这个大家伙我来对付，我是个绿灯侠，对付这种家伙我有经验。而你，”凯尔伸手指指房间尽头的那台机器，“来对付它。这个大家伙是用来保护那台机器的，它没有武装，你只要搞定了这个，我们就彻底安全了，也不会再有人被传送到这里参加这个游戏了。去吧，我来拖住这个大家伙！”  
说完他把博士轻轻向前一推，自己飞上去两发炮弹打向机器人的头部，转移它的注意力，为博士争取时间。果然，它被激怒了，咆哮着冲着凯尔冲过来！

两发炮弹下去，凯尔证实了自己的判断。这个大家伙只是匆忙之间被组建起来的，功能并不完善，也没有特别智能，只是体型足够庞大，实际上比起来达克赛德是差远了。他躲开了庞然大物的攻击，随后具象出一群手持剑和盾的亚马逊战士和他一起发动攻击：“嘿！大家伙，看这里！你的对手是我！”

博士站在房间尽头的机器面前，并没有急着说话，而是上上下下打量了那台机器一番才慢慢开口：“创意不错，可惜还差点什么。”“什么？”很显然，机器并没有跟上她的思路。“我是说下面星球上的那些东西，那是你设定的吗？我是说创意还不错，就是置身其中的时候无聊的像地球上的闯关游戏。噢对了，顺便一说，我是博士。”说完她双手背在身后，握着起子，做出一副侧耳倾听的样子。  
“你只是一个低级的有机生命，你的评价是无关紧要的，你们低级，无序，自相残杀，一个小小的陷阱就可以引得你们争先恐后跳进去，我要消灭你们这些低级的生命形式，机械的世界才是完美的！”

博士看着眼前这台机器，歪歪头，露出了一个志在必得的笑容，她知道凯尔还在后面和那个大家伙搞游击战给她争取时间，她当然要速战速决。  
“既然你能搞出来下面那些东西，就证明你至少有个数据库，来吧，在里面搜索一下，看看我是谁，再来发表你那些有机生命低等的言论！”  
“……你是博士，但是你依旧是个有机生命体，你是低等的。”  
“是啊是啊，多谢了，” 博士抑制住想翻白眼的冲动，继续微笑着看着眼前的机器“既然你认为我是低等的你是高等的，那你说一下，我做的这些事情你能做到吗？你不能！你能做的只有待在这里什么地方都去不成，只能等着送上门的有机生命体在你的陷阱里面腐烂！你一点也不高等，你只是一个低等的机器而已。”

“我是一个低等的……机器？”博士听到耳边的机械音变得缓慢，就知道她马上就要成功了，只要再添一把火！于是她点点头，继续说下去：“没错，你就是一台低等的机器！”  
“我是一台低等的机器？错误！错误！有机生命体才是低等的！错误！错误！我是低等的！错误！错误——错——误——错……错……错……”机器的声音渐渐小了下去，然后“嘭”的一声冒出一股黑烟，仔细闻还能闻到空气中焦糊的味道。

“嗯，它死机了。”博士满意的走上前去敲了敲机器外壳。凯尔也从空中落了下来，他要对付的大家伙已经是一堆废铁了。二人对于这个结果感到无比满意，博士呼唤了她的TARDIS过来，凯尔出于好奇跟了进去，照例感叹了一番后和博士一起开启了新的旅程。

不久之后宇宙里传出了新的传说：在星球M-s9257上，一个绿灯侠和一个时间领主本来应该是那场游戏的内定冠军，结果因为不知名的原因，那颗星球整个爆炸，他们却离奇的逃过一劫继续飘荡在宇宙。至于博士和凯尔是不是听过这个传说那就不得而知了。  
END.


End file.
